Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of Related Technology
A radio frequency electronic system can process radio frequency signals in a frequency range from about 30 kilohertz (kHz) to 300 gigahertz (GHz), such as in a range from about 450 megahertz (MHz) to 6 GHz. A front end system is an example of a radio frequency electronic system. A front end system can be referred to as a radio frequency front end system. A radio frequency electronic system can include radio frequency modules.
Some or all of a front end system can be embodied in a radio frequency module. A packaged semiconductor module is an example of a radio frequency module. Packaged semiconductor modules can include integrated shielding technology within a package. A shielding structure can be formed around a radio frequency component of a front end system. The shielding structure can shield the radio frequency component from electromagnetic radiation that is external to the shielding structure. The shielding structure can shield circuit elements external to the shielding structure from electromagnetic radiation emitted by the radio frequency component. As more components are being integrated together with each other in a radio frequency module, shielding components from each other in a compact and efficient manner can be challenging.
A system in a package (SiP) can include integrated circuits and/or discrete components within a common package. Some or all of a front end system can be implemented in a SiP. An example SiP can include a system-on-a-chip (SoC), an oscillator assembly comprising a crystal, for example, for clocking purposes, and a front-end module (FEM) that includes a front end system. In certain SiPs, a SoC and a crystal can consume a relatively large amount of physical area. This can create a relatively large footprint for the SiP. Also, long oscillator routing paths add parasitic capacitance, which can adversely affect the ability for the oscillator to start oscillating at power up.